A Royal Voyage
by NowImfrozen
Summary: When the royal family has to make a trip to a nearby kingdom things do not turn out as planned. Their ship gets hijacked by pirates! what will the royals do when they are stranded on an island and have to again encounter these pirates! ON HIATUS!
1. Boarding

Years passed in the kingdom of Arendelle. The kingdom flourished, with it's new king it became even stronger. Yes, the rulers, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were married and happy as ever.

Everyone loved their new king, Erik was his name. Elsa had found Prince now King Erik in Sweden. To Elsa's shock she realized she was not the only ice sorcerer. Yes, King Erik holds the power of snow and ice just like his beloved wife. Together their kingdom would be untouchable.

Princess Anna married her handsome ice master, Kristoff. Kristoff and Anna later had a child named Andrew who they love with all their heart. Andrew was just like his mother, he even looked like her. Andrew was rambunctious and held the resemblance of his mother, strawberry blonde hair, freckles, and a round face, but he had his fathers eyes and muscle.

But even a kingdom as strong as Arendelle needs some help from other kingdoms.

The royals headed toward the ships platform. They were on their way to Camelot and of course everyone wanted to go, meaning they had to leave the council in charge.

"Hey auntie, what do we need from Camelot?" 10 year old Andrew asked.

"Camelot has magical substances. What we need is the one that can heal any disease." Elsa replied with a smile.

"That's amazing." Andrew replied.

Elsa nodded.

They boarded the ship and made their way to the center of the deck. The captain approached them.

"Hello Your Majesties." He bowed.

"Hello." Replied Erik as he nodded.

"My name is Captain Charles." He smiled.

"Well thank you for taking us to Camelot Captain." Elsa thanked.

"It is no problem, it is actually an honor." He smiled.

"So what are these seas like?" Erik asked.

Charles sighed. "I'm afraid they aren't the safest, Camelot has a pirating problem." He confessed.

"Hmm..." Erik rubbed the back of his neck. "I trust you know how to handle a situation like that am I correct?" Erik asked.

"Indeed, Your Majesty." He nodded. "My men are armed and prepared." He replied.

"Good." He smiled. "If you could take us to our quarters please." Erik motioned for the Captain to lead.

Charles nodded and led them below decks. He then opened a large door. "Your Majesties." He smiled.

They nodded and entered. The Captain then shut the door.

He then went to the next door and opened it.

"Here you are Your Highnesses. Are you okay with sharing a room with your son?" He asked.

"Not at all." Anna replied.

They all entered the room and closed the door.

Anna plopped down on the bed. "I hate ships." She sighed.

Kristoff shrugged. "You wanted to come."

"Yeah." She nodded and then draped her arm across her face.

Andrew then plopped down onto his mothers stomach.

"Oomph!" Anna gasped.

Andrew chuckled.

"Your not small anymore kid." She sighed.

He laughed. "I know."

"Are you worried about the pirates?" Andrew asked.

"No... I trust the Captain." Anna replied.

"Pirates are good fighters though." He replied.

"Son, are you forgetting that your mother and I are quite skilled with a sword?" Kristoff asked.

"I forgot that you guys used to be young." Andrew chuckled.

Anna threw him off of her, and he landed on the other side of the bed.

"30 is not old!" Anna yelled.

"Neither is 33!" Kristoff added.

Andrew chuckled.

They all fell silent when they felt the ship move backwards signaling that they were leaving port... And Arendelle.

"Well I'll be out exploring." Andrew said as he hopped off the bed.

"Not without me!" Anna yelled pushing her son away as if they were racing. Andrew chuckled and ran out of the room with his mom.

Kristoff plopped onto the bed. "This is going to be a long trip..." He sighed.

Their journey had just begun.


	2. Pirates

**Thank you for all the follows so far! Please review because I want to know what you think. :) I hope you all will enjoy the story. **

The ship rocked harshly. Lighting lit up the sky and the thunder rolled thus making the walls shudder.

Elsa gasped awake. "Erik!" She yelled in fear.

Erik awoke with a startle but then realized they were in a storm. His wife hated storms.

He held Elsa close to his body. "Shh..." He comforted.

She whimpered in his chest. Even at 33 she was still terrified of storms.

She was not the only woman on this ship afraid of storms.

Anna whimpered in Kristoff's chest as he held her. Andrew ran to his parents and snuggled into the middle. He too whimpered.

Rapid knocking silenced their whimpering.

Kristoff walked to the door and opened it. Captain Charles looked frantic.

"We need you all to come above deck and get into the lifeboats immediately." He said quickly.

Kristoff nodded and motion for his family to follow the captain.

The Captain then knocked on Elsa and Erik's door. Erik opened it.

"You guys need to come above deck now please." The Captain said.

Erik saw Anna and her husband and son so he nodded.

Elsa came and followed her family above deck.

The deck was a mess. Men were yelling and tying things down. They saw that some of rails were broken and water was pouring in. The men had to ignore the yells of their fellow friends falling over board.

Giant waves splashed upon the ship with much force. At times it looked like the ship would fall over.

Charles brought them to the lifeboats and told them to get on. They were about to until they heard more shouting followed by gunshots.

Pirates flooded onto the ship continuously.

"Shit!" Charles yelled as he brought out his pistol and ran to fight.

Why would the pirates choose to take a ship in a storm? They all realized then that the pirate ship was sinking meaning they needed a new ship.

Andrew hid behind his father. Elsa and Erik sprung into action, they shot icicles at the incoming pirates.

Anna took Andrew away as Kristoff unsheathed his sword and fought.

A tall muscular pirate walked up to Anna and Andrew. "What do we have here." He smiled.

He bowed mockingly as he took off his hat. "Captain Bakar." He smiled.

"We don't care, get off our ship." Anna replied coldly.

He chuckled. "I think you mean my ship!" He exclaimed.

He pointed his sword at Anna and Andrew.

"I don't like visitors." He sneered. He walked forward making Anna and Andrew step back so they wouldn't be impaled.

"How about this." Bakar brought down his sword. "Give me the boy and he lives." He offered.

"Your lying." Anna replied.

"I cross me heart, I'm not lying. He will be useful." Bakar smiled.

"Mom, no." Andrew said pleadingly as he looked up at his mother.

This was such a hard decision for Anna. Trust a pirate or her son goes overboard with her.

"No." Anna's voice cracked.

He chuckled. "Not a good answer." He brought out his pistol quickly and shot it at Anna.

The impact made her fall over the railing into the stormy sea below.

"No!" Andrew screamed.

Bakar laughed and grabbed Andrews shoulder.

"Let go!" Andrew clawed at Bakars hands but it didn't effect the pirate.

He shot a round in the air bringing the ship to silence. He then pointed the gun at Andrews head.

Elsa, Erik, and Kristoff watched in horror.

"Let go of my son!" Kristoff yelled as he charged.

"I'd stop if I were you!" Bakar yelled then loaded his gun.

Kristoff stopped and pirates held onto him.

The pirates held onto Erik and Elsa tightly, they didn't struggle knowing that Andrew was at gunpoint.

"Where Anna!" Elsa yelled.

"Oh the red head!" Bakar laughed.

Andrew started crying.

"Shut up boy!" Bakar said then clamped his mouth shut.

"That one is dead." He smiled.

"No!" Kristoff cried.

"Your lying!" Elsa cried.

"This one saw it for himself, ask him." Bakar said.

Andrew nodded tearfully.

They could not hold back their tears.

"Now get off me bloody ship!" Bakar yelled.

"Give me my son!" Kristoff yelled.

"Get off or he dies!" Bakar yelled back.

They didn't speak.

"Oh wait it's my ship, I decide when you leave." He smiled. "To the plank!" He yelled.

The pirates brought them to the ships plank. Kristoff looked back at his son one more time before he was forced to jump.

He was plunged into the dark sea below. No one saw him come up.

"Papa!" Andrew screamed.

Elsa was in tears with the sight. Her nephew had just lost both his parents in a matter of minutes.

Bakar had ordered his men to bind their wrist so they could not swim or use any powers.

Erik was forced off the ship. Andrew cried for his uncle. Then last was Elsa.

"We will find you!" Elsa yelled to Andrew.

He nodded tearfully. Then his aunt could not be seen.

They roughly pushed Andrew below decks. "Get some shut eye, you got a big day tomorrow." Bakar smiled.

Andrew would not be able to sleep. He was now maybe the last royal left in Arendelle.


	3. Alive

The sound of waves crashing pounded on Elsa's ears. She slowly opened her eyes which was proven difficult due to the bright morning sun.

She tried to get up but her dizziness was over whelming. She noticed that her hands were no longer bound.

'Did I break free?' She thought. Strangely she couldn't remember anything after hitting the water. She figured that she must have broke free and used her powers to get to shore, and on the way she hit her head. That wasn't a main concern at the moment. "My family." Elsa gasped.

She stood up and stumbled forward falling every few steps. She continued her walk down the beach. She noticed that bodies were scattered along the beach. They all had Arendelle uniforms. She kept walking and tried not to look at the corpses.

She noticed that one body stood out from the rest. The body was clearly a woman.

Elsa walked closer till she was above the body.

She knelt down beside the body. "Anna?" She cried. She shook her as a attempt to wake her. Sadly it failed.

Elsa noticed that she wasn't breathing, the rise and fall of her dear sisters chest was not present.

Elsa was not about to give up. She pushed down repeatedly on Anna's chest trying to get the water out of her lungs.

It wasn't working.

She brought her lips to Anna's and blew air then continued pushing on her chest. She did both scenarios for several minuets.

"Come on Anna!" Elsa cried as she pushed on her chest.

A cough and sputter brought Elsa out of her pessimist thoughts.

Anna continually coughed as the water ran out of her mouth.

She struggled to keep consciousness.

"Anna!" Elsa cried happily. She looked for any injuries and gasped seeing the bullet hole on Anna's right shoulder.

She needed to help Anna fast, she had already lost a lot of blood.

She dragged Anna under the shade that the trees provided. She then walked around the beach looking for a first aid kit.

She sighed when she found nothing.

She tore off a large strip of her dress and began wrapping Anna's shoulder. Anna groaned uncomfortably. "This will have to do for now." She said to herself.

After Elsa was done she kissed Anna's forehead. "Get some sleep, I will look for something better." Elsa said.

Anna soon fell into a slumber.

Elsa sighed in relief. She had found her littler sister. Now where are the others?


	4. Wounded

Elsa woke up when she heard her name. It was faint but noticeable.

"Elsa?" Anna said weakly, her eyes still shut.

Elsa looked over and saw Anna stirring. She scooted closer and stroked Anna's hair comfortingly.

"I'm here sweetie." Elsa soothed.

Anna sighed. Elsa knew that was a sigh of relief.

"I don't...feel good." Anna said slowly. Each breath looked labored and it didn't go unnoticed by Elsa.

"I know... I don't know much about medical but I do know that your wound could get infected if left alone." Elsa explained.

Anna nodded slowly. "You have to cauterize it..." Anna breathed.

Elsa's eyes widened. "No Anna!" She shook her head.

"Elsa, I could die." Anna replied quietly.

Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes. After several minutes she knew that Anna was right. She nodded slowly. "Okay I'll do it." Her voice cracked.

Anna placed a comforting hand on Elsa's knee and smiled weakly. "Thank you." Anna said.

Elsa grabbed some sticks that were beside her and piled them together. She tore a piece of her dress and put it on the sticks. Last she rubbed two sticks together quickly. Smoke started to rise and then the sticks lit up with a small fire. Then she sighed. "I need medal though." She pondered.

"A sword." Anna said quietly.

Elsa hated the idea but it was the only available medal at the moment. She walked to the beach and picked up a washed up sword, then she walked back.

She sat down and hovered the sword over the flames and waited.

She noticed that Anna looked very clammy and uncomfortable, but that was expected.

The tip of the sword was red signaling that is was extremely hot. She took it out of the flames and looked at Anna.

"Oh yeah." Elsa said and pulled out a small sowing kit. "I found it on the beach." She said. Thank goodness she found it, they need to sow the wound after.

Anna smiled weakly.

She hovered the tip of the hot sword over Anna's shoulder.

"Thank you, I love you." Anna smiled.

"I love you too." Elsa cried.

Anna nodded for her to do it.

Elsa placed the hot tip onto the wound and Anna immediately screamed in agony. The smell of burning flesh made Elsa want to gag but she kept focused.

She took it off and quickly stitched up the wound.

Anna weeped in pain but Elsa was there to comfort her.

Elsa lifted Anna up and hugged her and rubbed circles in her back. Anna continued to silently cry.

"You are so brave." Elsa sniffled.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Anna sniffled.

Elsa placed her back down slowly. "What for?" She asked.

"Making you do that." Anna replied.

Elsa rubbed back Anna's bangs. "I'd do anything for you." Elsa smiled.

Anna held Elsa's hand.

"Elsa?" Anna started crying again.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked concern.

"Where's my baby?" She cried.

Elsa sniffled and stroked Anna's hair. "The pirates have him." She replied.

"No, it's all my fault." She cried.

"No it's not, we all failed not just you but we can get him back." Elsa replied.

"W-where's K-Kristoff?" Anna choked out.

"I don't know. Don't lose faith, I'm sure he's looking for you and maybe he is with Erik." Elsa explained.

"Your so optimistic." Anna smiled weakly.

"Yeah, take your job back. Your suppose to be the optimist." Elsa chuckled.

"We both can." Anna smiled.

Elsa nodded. "When you can walk we will go search." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and closed her eyes.

"Your tired again?" Elsa asked.

"You try losing a ton of blood." Anna replied.

"True." Elsa chuckled.

Anna drifted off and Elsa went to go find food or water.

Their stay on that island would be long.


	5. Food and Survivors

**Please review! :) **

Elsa lightly shook Anna's uninjured shoulder.

Anna startled awake and winced with the sudden harsh moment.

"Sorry." Elsa apologized.

"It's fine." Anna replied as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"We need to find food but more importantly water." Elsa said.

Anna nodded. They both looked very parched, their lips were chapped and their skin was dry. It was very hot on that island.

Anna started getting up slowly and Elsa helped assist her. She held her forehead from dizziness but it soon subsided.

"You okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." Anna answered.

They ventured into the jungle.

"So you know how to hunt right?" Elsa asked.

"Yep." Anna replied.

"I take it that your in no shape to hunt though right?" Elsa asked.

"No, I'm just to dizzy right now." Anna replied.

"Okay, we will just look for fruit or something then." Elsa said.

Anna nodded. "I'll look for water you look for food." Anna said.

"Okay just don't go far." Elsa warned.

Anna scoffed. "I'm 30 years old." She chuckled as she walked away.

"Yet I still feel like your 19." Elsa rolled her eyes amused.

Anna used her feet to feel for wet soil. Wet soil means that a river or stream is near. They had forgotten their shoes on the ships.

Elsa looked up at the canopy of trees in search for fruit. "Yes!" She exclaimed when she spotted a bunch of mangoes.

She approached the tree and started climbing up it.

She hadn't climbed a tree since she was nine. Every few seconds she would lose her grip and panic but then be stable again.

Anna had given up and walked back to Elsa. When she saw that Elsa was climbing a tree she silently watched from the sidelines. It was like her personal entertainment.

Elsa smiled when the mango was in her grasp. She looked down and gulped. "How am I going to get down?" She asked herself. She decided that she would slide down slowly onto each branch.

She heard a snap and whimpered. The branch broke sending her to the ground roughly.

Anna caught the mango.

"That was beautiful." Anna chuckled.

Elsa sat up with a grunt. "Shut up." She said standing and grabbing the mango.

"Only one?" Anna raised a brow.

"I can't carry two and climb!" Elsa shot back.

Anna raised her hands in surrender. "Let me handle this." Anna chuckled.

She took the sword that she had taken from the beach and chopped the tree down with ease. She only had to use her good arm. Mango trunks are very thin, she was surprised that Elsa didn't snap the whole tree.

The tree fell and Anna walked to the prawns. She picks up all five mangos and then walked past a gaping Elsa.

Elsa grunted in anger then followed her little sister.

"We need to find a cave or something." Anna said.

"Well duh." Elsa replied.

"No need to be angry. It's not my fault that the older sister isn't always the smartest." Anna smirked.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"There!" Anna yelled.

A cave was in front of them a couple feet away.

"Here hold this." Anna said placing the mangos in Elsa's arms.

Anna took out her sword and approached the cave. She went inside and checked all around. She then came back out to Elsa.

"Okay, it's clear." She said.

Elsa nodded and followed Anna inside.

They sat down and ate their mangoes. It was a good meal, but they wouldn't get a proper meal till Anna is able to hunt.

~Survivors~

Kristoff hacked with his sword threw the dense brush.

"Kristoff slow down!" Erik yelled.

"Not until I find Anna and Andrew!" He yelled back.

Erik caught up and put his hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

"Stop, your injured. If you hurt yourself more then there's no way you can save them." Erik explained.

Kristoff had broken his left arm. He figured that on the way to the island he must have hit some rocks. Right now he was using some cloth as a temporary sling.

Kristoff nodded. "Your right." He replied.

"Of course I am." Erik smiled. "Now let's go find some food." He said as they walked again.

They crouched down behind some brush and waited.

"Are you really that good?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah unlike Elsa I learned to control my powers at eight, so yeah I am pretty good." He smiled.

Kristoff smirked.

"There!" Erik pointed.

A deer of some kind was eating some grass nearby them.

"Okay, go ahead oh mighty ice king." Kristoff teased.

Erik rolled his eyes. With one swift movement he lifted up his hand quickly. The movement caused an icicle to impale the deer from several feet away.

"Wow." Kristoff said shocked.

Erik chuckled and went to drag the deer over.

"We will eat like kings!" He exclaimed.

Kristoff chuckled.

"Let's go find shelter and cook this up." Erik said.

They went farther into the jungle and after looking for about thirty minuets they found a cave.

"So... Can you make a fire?" Kristoff asked.

"That's the stupidest question you have ever asked me." Erik replied.

"I was kidding." Kristoff laughed. "I used to live in the woods so of course I can make a fire!" Kristoff said as he stacked some wood.

He got two rocks and hit them together repeatedly. Finally a spark flew out onto the sticks and lit them.

Kristoff smirked and raised a brow at Erik.

"What? Do you want a cookie, good job man." He clapped mockingly.

"Whatever." Kristoff replied as he placed the cut up deer on the fire.

After the deer was cooked they ate it then started a conversation.

"So...do think the girls are together?" Erik asked.

"That's really unlikely." Kristoff replied.

"Why?" Erik asked.

"It's a big island." Kristoff replied.

"Then how did we end up together?" Erik asked.

Kristoff shrugged. "Coincidence." He replied.

Erik scoffed. "Your being pessimistic." Erik said.

"Ha! No I'm being real Erik!" Kristoff shouted.

"Do think our wives are stupid? They would find each other! Those two are inseparable!" Erik retorted.

Kristoff scoffed. "Inseparable?" He questioned.

"That was the past Kris, pull your head out of clouds and think of the positive." Erik said.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's cool man, just don't under estimate Anna or even Elsa." Erik said.

Kristoff nodded and then laid down.

Erik did the same and fell into a slumber.

~Andrew~

They threw him roughly into the cell of the ship.

He leaned against the wall and rubbed his bruised arm.

"Please come find me." He whispered to himself.

"Get some shut eye boy, you have to mop the whole deck tomorrow." The pirate sneered.

Andrew laid down onto the hammock and closed his eyes.

It would be a while before his family found him.


	6. Water

**I have made a mistake and I apologize. Last chapter I said the island was a jungle it is actually a forest. Sorry! And please review! It makes meh happy :)**

Anna woke up early. She did not leave the cave, she only sat at the mouth and watched her surroundings.

She licked at her parched lips. She was determined to find water today. Not for her but for her sister.

Elsa woke up and walked over to Anna. She sat beside her.

"You woke up early, are you feeling better?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting there." Anna sighed.

"Good, how's about we find some breakfast and water." Elsa smiled.

Anna nodded and stood. They then walked out of the cave into the jungle.

They walked and found things along the way. Some berries, and some more mangoes.

"So...what exactly lives in the forest?" Elsa asked.

Anna shrugged. "Snakes, spiders, wolves, and so on." Anna replied.

"Great, I hate all those things." Elsa sighed.

"Let's just hope that we don't run into any." Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

~Erik and Kristoff~

They walked threw the forest in search of water.

"What is this island a desert! Where's the frickin water!" Erik yelled.

"Shh!" Kristoff clamped Erik's mouth shut.

Erik grunted and pulled Kristoff's hand down.

"Wha-" Erik said.

"Just Shh! I hear something!" Kristoff said.

"I don't hear anything." Erik whispered.

"It's water!" Kristoff smiled.

"Well where!?" Erik asked happily.

Kristoff pointed forward. They walked and as they walked the rushing of water got louder and louder.

Finally they reached a river. Kristoff and Erik immediately gulped water down.

They washed themselves and continued drinking.

Erik sighed. "Glorious." He smiled.

"I hope Anna and Elsa found water too." Kristoff replied.

Erik nodded.

"God please help them." Kristoff prayed.

~Anna and Elsa~

"Where the frickin water?!" Anna yelled.

"Does fruit have water in it?" Elsa asked.

"Duh." Anna replied.

"Look I know you injured and dehydrated but no need to be a jerk." Elsa replied crossing her arms.

"Sorry." Anna apologized.

"It's fine." Elsa replied.

They continued their walk until Anna suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked worried.

"Shh!" Anna answered.

"How rude!-" Elsa was stopped.

"Shh!" Anna said again.

"What?" Elsa whispered.

Anna smiled brightly. "Water!" She exclaimed.

"What? Where!" Elsa asked excited.

Anna pointed forward.

They ran to the sound and as they ran it got louder.

They reached the river. They drank the water continually only taking a break to breathe every couple seconds.

Elsa sighed. "Finally!"

"I hope Erik and Kristoff found water." Anna replied.

Elsa nodded.

It just so happens that that was the same river Erik and Kristoff left. They missed each other by minuets.

They put a bunch of water in two canteens that they 'borrowed' from the dead soldiers. They made their way back into the cave.

They ate their fruits and drank more water.

"Hey, were getting better at this surviving thing." Elsa smiled.

Anna nodded.

They sat quietly for a couple minuets.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna spoke.

"Yes, sister?" Elsa replied, her eyes shut.

"Couldn't you have made ice then melted it to make water?" Anna asked.

Elsa's eyes shot open. She face palmed herself.

"Your an idiot." Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

~Erik and Kristoff~

They sat in their cave quietly. They were both lost in thought.

"Hey, Erik?" Kristoff said.

"Yes?" Erik answered.

"Couldn't you have made ice and then melted it to make water?" Kristoff asked.

Erik's eyes widened.

"I hate you..." Kristoff said.

"I hate me too." Erik replied.


	7. Hunting

**I wasn't going to put up a chapter today but I was like it's Christmas! So here you go! :)**

Anna walked back into the cave. The sun was just starting to rise. She sat on the other side of the cave opposite of her sleeping sister.

She had journeyed all the way back to the beach to get more supplies. She knew Elsa would be angry but she knew that they needed supplies.

Elsa sat up and rubbed her eyes. She spotted Anna sliding a blade across a arrows tip.

Elsa knit her eyebrows in confusion. "Um...where'd you get that?" She asked.

Anna shrugged. "The beach." She responded.

"Wait...you went to the beach alone?" Elsa asked angrily.

"Yes Elsa, we needed more supplies." Anna replied.

"I would have gone with you!" Elsa yelled.

"I'm more than capable of doing it by myself." Anna replied calmly.

Elsa stood and sat by Anna. "Please don't do it again." She said.

Anna nodded. "I got some medical supplies, weapons, and clothes." Anna said.

"The pirates must have dumped things they didn't care for." Elsa said.

Anna nodded. "Yeah I guess if it's not pirate then it's not worthy." Anna rolled her eyes.

Elsa smirked.

"At least I can hunt now." Anna said holding up her bow.

"Good, I won't let you though unless your healed." Elsa said.

Anna lifted up her sleeve. Only the stitch marks were there.

"Looks fine to me." Anna smiled.

"Okay good I can't eat mangoes again." Elsa sighed.

Anna chuckled and stood. She threw some clothes at Elsa.

"Get dressed." Anna ordered.

"Okay feisty." Elsa chuckled. She looked at the clothes with confusion.

"Pants and a shirt?" She said more as a statement than a question.

Anna nodded. "That's all I could find. Plus, we will be more comfortable. No ones here to scold us Elsa." Anna explained.

Elsa sighed. "Fine."

Anna walked out of the cave and got dressed. Elsa dressed in the cave.

Elsa walked out and Anna smiled.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing, just never seen you in that." Anna said.

"I'm not exactly a hunter or fighter like you." Elsa replied.

"Correction! You are not a fighter, soon you will be a hunter." Anna said walking into the forest.

They stopped a little ways away from the cave. Anna handed Elsa a bow set and a sword.

Elsa looked at them like they were on fire.

"Yeesh, Elsa their not going to explode!" Anna laughed.

Anna kneeled down behind some brush and then motioned for Elsa to follow.

She pulled out her bow and put in arrow in. She spotted a bird pecking on a mango. She drew back the arrow and focused.

Elsa watched her sister with fascination.

She let the arrow fly. It hit the bird and it dropped to the ground.

"Wow the old lady still got it." Elsa laughed.

"How many times do I have to say that 30 is not old!" Anna exclaimed.

"It's fine I'm thirty-three so I just called myself old." Elsa chuckled.

Anna rolled her eyes amused.

"There!" Anna pointed to a deer not far away.

Elsa drew back her arrow and Anna held her arm in the right position.

"Okay sis." Anna said.

Elsa let the arrow fly and it hit it's mark in the deers neck.

"Great!" Anna smiled.

"Wow that was easier than I thought." Elsa smiled.

Anna took out her sword. "Now the hard part." She said then got up and walked to the bird she shot down. She picked it up and put it in a bag.

She then walked over to the deer. Elsa kneeled down by her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"We can't carry the whole deer." Anna replied. Elsa was still confused.

Anna started cutting at the animal. She cut the edible parts and put them in a bag.

Elsa was watching in horror. "That's disgusting." Elsa said.

"Mhm..." Anna said draping the bag over her shoulder. "Okay let's go." She said walking back to the cave.

They walked for a while peacefully, but the peace did not last.

Elsa yelped when something attached to her ankle. She fell to the ground and tried to kick whatever it was off.

Whatever happened was causing her to grow tired.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled running to her.

Everything was very blurry for her and she could barely hear Anna.

"Anna." She said before passing out.

Anna looked down and saw two punctures on Elsa's ankle.

"Shit." Anna breathed.

Anna pondered and rubbed the back of her neck. "What did papa teach me?" She wondered.

She snapped her fingers in remembrance. To get snake venom out of the person you can suck it out.

She gagged at the thought, but she would do anything for Elsa.

She grabbed her ankle and sucked on the two punctures. She felt the venom going into her mouth but then she would spit it out. She did this process on repeat for a couple minuets.

After she knew the venom was out she carried Elsa bridal style all the way back to the cave and with Elsa she also carried the heavy meat.

She layed Elsa onto the cave floor and then she layed down herself. She breathed heavily, she had truly pushed herself. Her back was not as good as it used to be and she just wasn't as strong. She persevered for Elsa.

She fell asleep but not very long because she heard Elsa stirring.

Anna sat up and leaned against the wall tired.

Elsa rubbed her eyes and sat up dizzily. She looked around confused. She was back at the cave?

She looked to her side and saw a worn out Anna who looked like she'd pass out any second.

"Anna?" Elsa said.

"Hey." Anna sighed.

"What happened?" Elsa asked. She looked down and saw her wrapped ankle.

"You got bit by a snake." Anna replied.

"What? How am I here then?" She asked.

"I sucked the venom out and carried you here." Anna replied.

That was the weirdest thing Elsa had ever heard. She didn't know what to say. "Thank you so much Anna." Elsa said wrapping Anna in a tight hug.

Anna winced in pain.

"Did I hurt your shoulder when you carried me?" Elsa asked guiltily.

"It wasn't just you, I carried the food too." Anna replied.

"Wow, I need to stop calling you old." Elsa said.

"Yeah." Anna chuckled.

"You need to rest." Elsa said.

Anna didn't fight. "Okay, and I want us to leave the cave and venture more in. Maybe we will find Kristoff or Erik." Anna explained.

"Or Andrew." Elsa added.

Anna nodded then laid down and slept. Elsa rubbed Anna's back soothingly.

"I love you." She whispered.

Elsa started a small fire. She had learned how to make a fire from Anna.

~Kristoff and Erik~

Erik bumped Kristoff's shoulder.

They had ventured further into the island all day.

"What?" Kristoff asked and turned around.

Erik pointed to a smoke rising into the clouds. It was far away but noticeable.

Kristoff gaped in shock.

"Do you think?" Kristoff asked.

"One way to find out." Erik smiled.

They walked toward the rising smoke where they hoped to find their wives.

~Pirates~

They had docked and made camp on the island.

They all sat around their large fire. They sang songs and talked about riches while Andrew sat strapped to a tree far from the fire. He shivered in the cold night air.

A pirate walked to him and gave him a small bowl of water and bread.

"Eat up kid." The pirate smiled.

"T-thank you." He said gratefully.

The pirate kneeled down to his level.

"I wish I could do more but the captain will have me head." He explained.

"You have done more than enough." Andrew smiled.

"Don't lose hope, I'm sure your family will find you." The pirate smiled.

"What's your name?" Andrew asked.

"Percy." He smiled.

"Thank you Percy." Andrew smiled.

"No problem Andrew, now sleep." He whispered.

Andrew nodded and ate then slept. He was thankful that Percy was there, without him he would have already lost hope.

Did Kristoff and Erik spot the pirates fire or Anna and Elsa's?


	8. Travel

**Please Review! Thank you for all the follows and favs! **

Anna and Elsa sat around the fire and ate their breakfast. Meat and fruit wasn't the best breakfast but it would have to do.

"I spotted something early this morning." Anna said.

"What?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I saw smoke about 5 miles away." Anna replied.

"Do you think it's them?" Elsa asked.

Anna shrugged. "It's either them or pirates." Anna replied.

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess we should find out." She said.

"We'll leave in an hour." Anna said standing.

She put her bow on her back along with the arrows and put her sword in her belt. Then she fixed her braids to look nicer.

They both finished getting ready and packed for a long journey.

"Ready?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded and followed Anna out of the cave.

~Kristoff and Erik~

Erik sat down against a tree. "Can we rest?" He sighed.

Kristoff looked forward at their direction then down at Erik. "Were about a day away." He said.

"Okay so we have time to rest." Erik replied.

Kristoff placed his bags down and sat down.

"Okay but not to long." He said.

"The girls can handle themselves Kris." Erik said.

Kristoff sighed. "I am actually more hoping to find those pirates." Kristoff said.

"What?!" Erik replied shocked.

"They have my son." Kristoff replied.

Erik sighed. "Well if we do find those pirates I will give em hell, no one messes with my nephew." He smiled.

Kristoff put his hand on Erik's shoulder. "Thank man." He smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

Kristoff calmed down enough to fall asleep as did Erik.

~Anna and Elsa~

"So are hoping to find Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook her head. "Kristoff can handle himself, I want to find Andrew." She replied.

Elsa nodded. "That means we will have to deal with the pirates." She sighed.

They traveled for hours.

"Anna I'm tired now." Elsa whined.

Anna stopped. "Okay, here looks fine." She said sitting.

Elsa sat down and sighed in relief.

"How's the ankle?" Anna asked.

"Fine, how's your shoulder?" Elsa asked.

"Fine, because of you." Anna smiled.

"Well mines fine because of you too." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled. "I'm surprised we haven't encountered wolves or something." Anna said.

"Don't jinx us!" Elsa laughed.

Anna chuckled. "Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight, I love you." Elsa replied.

"Love you too." She yawned.

They both fell asleep, they would travel again in the morning.

What they didn't see was the smoke east of them. The were headed north. Why were there two fires? If one belonged to the pirates then who did the other fire belong to?


	9. A Swim and Capture

**Hey guys! My last chapter was an error! My phone glitched or something and put the same chapter up! Sorry! Here is the right one! :)**

Anna shook Elsa awake.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes tiredly.

She sat up against the tree.

"I just realized something?" Anna said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"You actually snore." Anna chuckled.

"You woke me up for that?" Elsa asked annoyed.

"No we have to start traveling again." Anna replied.

"Oh." Elsa nodded.

She stood up and grabbed her things. They continued on their journey eating breakfast on the way.

After walking for an hour they were already extremely bored.

"Hey, you hear that?" Anna asked excitedly.

Elsa listened. "Yeah it's water but we have enough." She replied.

"Who says water is just for drinking?" Anna raised her brows.

Elsa face palmed. "No Anna." She sighed.

"Were dirty we need a bath!" Anna exclaimed.

She nodded. "True."

They walked to the river where it was not rushing.

Anna began to take off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"We don't want to get our only clothes wet." Anna replied.

"Uh..." Elsa said self conscious.

"No one is here but me and you Elsa!" Anna yelled.

"Fine!" Elsa gave in.

They took off their clothes so they were only in a braw and panties. Then Anna immediately jumped into the water.

Elsa stood on the shore and watched.

"Elsa you don't even feel the cold! It's cold and I still jumped in!" Anna yelled.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Get in or else." Anna warned.

"Or else wha-" she was cut off.

Water was splashed onto her.

She gasped. "Anna!" She yelled.

Anna smirked but that changed to a frown when Elsa smiled creepily.

Elsa dipped her toe in the water and all the sudden the water started getting really cold for Anna.

"E-Elsa s-stop!" Anna shivered.

Elsa took out her toe and the water got warm again. Anna sighed in relief.

"Jerk." Anna grumbled.

Elsa hesitantly got into the water then swam over to Anna.

"See?" Anna smiled.

"Yeah it feels nice." She smiled back.

Elsa's smile faded when she felt something sliding around her waist.

"Um Anna?" She whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Something's touching me!" She panicked.

"What? Where?!" Anna asked.

"On my waist!" She whimpered.

Anna reached into the water and felt it. She pulled it out quickly.

When Elsa saw that it was a snake she nearly passed out. "It's just a snake." Anna said holding the head.

"Get it away!" Elsa screeched.

Anna did as told and put the snake on land. "Let's leave." Anna said.

Elsa nodded quickly.

They dried off and put their clothes back on then started their journey.

"Snakes like you." Anna joked.

Elsa grumbled.

"Well hopefully the thing that likes you doesn't show up." Elsa said.

"And what would that be?" Anna asked.

"What chased you up the north mountain?" Elsa asked.

"Wolves. Dang it Elsa! Don't jinx us!" Anna yelled.

She shrugged.

~Kristoff and Erik~

"Finally. Almost. There." Erik sighed.

"I feel like we've been traveling for days!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"We have." Erik replied.

"Well I'm exhausted even though I'm used to long travel." Kristoff said.

"Well it was rough terrain." Erik replied.

Kristoff nodded.

They finally saw the smoke from close up. They hid behind the bushes just in case it wasn't their family.

They saw it was not their family but the pirates that they had encountered on the ship. From afar their ship could be seen.

"Great, pirates!" Erik whispered angrily.

"No it's okay, we can get Andrew." Kristoff replied.

"Were not prepared!" Erik said.

"I have a weapon and you frickin are a weapon." Kristoff argued.

Erik rolled his eyes. "fine." He replied.

Kristoff smiled but the smile vanished when something hard hit his head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hey-" Erik was about the fight but the butt of a gun hit the side of his head. He too fell unconscious.

The two pirates smiled and took them to the captain.

We could only hope that the other fire was made by a friend not a foe.


	10. Attacked

**Review please! And happy new year! Thank for all the follows! **

The girls were only hours away from reaching the fire. So far they hadn't run into any casualties but their good luck wouldn't last.

"Almost there." Anna said stepping over some brush.

"I have never journeyed this far." Elsa sighed.

"Me either." Anna replied.

Elsa stopped when she heard a low growl. Anna stopped when she noticed that Elsa stopped. She turned around. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I thought I heard something." She said then shrugged and walked forward again.

They heard a twig snap and stopped again. "Okay I heard that." Anna said looking around.

"Me too..." Elsa said looking around.

Two glowing eyes were seen through the brush.

Anna backed up to Elsa. "What?" Elsa asked.

"Run." Anna whispered.

Elsa didn't argue she did as Anna said and ran. They both ran threw the forest. The thing that spotted them was chasing them and gaining speed. Soon that one thing turned into many.

Elsa looked behind her shoulder and saw that it was a pack of wolves. She cursed under her breath. "Anna!" She yelled.

"What?!" She yelled back still running.

"Their wolves!" Elsa yelled.

Anna groaned in irritation. An idea popped into her head. "Elsa we have to split up." She said.

"What, no!" Elsa argued.

"Just do it!" Anna yelled back sternly. She didn't give Elsa time to argue she went the opposite direction of Elsa.

"Anna." Elsa groaned. She reluctantly ran the opposite direction of Anna.

The wolves split up and followed Anna and Elsa.

As Anna ran she shot her arrows at every incoming wolf and as Elsa ran she shot icicles impaling some of the wolves.

Anna was jumping over tree roots and rocks dodging each obstacle. She spotted a fallen tree ahead. She couldn't go around it because wolves were on each side of her. She jumped as high as she could over the log but it wasn't high enough. Her pants got caught on a branch of the tree. She yanked on it trying to escape but it was no use.

A wolf pounced over the log headed straight for her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it didn't come. She opened he eyes and saw the wolf against a tree unconscious.

Elsa ran in shooting her magic at incoming wolves. "Elsa!" Anna yelled.

Elsa crafted a dagger and sliced the end of Anna's pants quickly. Anna yanked again and she was free. She brought out her bow and started defending herself once again.

Elsa was too busy fighting one wolf that she didn't notice the other headed straight toward her. The wolf latched it's teeth into her leg and pulled her down. She screamed in pain. Anna heard and quickly ran to her.

She shot her arrows at the two wolves that attacked Elsa. That distraction gave another wolf enough time to attack Anna.

The wolf sprang onto Anna tearing at her right shoulder. She screamed as she brought out her sword and impaled it. She stayed on the ground not able to focus her vision. Everything was as if it was in slow motion.

Elsa killed the last wolf. She brought her hands down and sighed. She noticed that she couldn't hear Anna. She frantically looked around until she spotted Anna on the ground motionless.

She limped over to Anna quickly and kneeled down the her. She gasped when she saw the large claw marks down Anna's right shoulder.

"Elsa?" Anna said tiredly.

"Anna." Elsa cried.

She pulled the sleeve aside to see Anna's injury and cried. She had no idea how to take care of an injury that severe.

"Elsa... Your hurt." Anna looked at Elsa's leg concerned.

"Don't worry about me." Elsa said as she adjusted Anna. She put her arm under Anna's head and the other under her knees.

"Elsa you can't carry me, you can't walk." Anna said.

"I can try." Elsa grunted as she lifted Anna up.

Anna only winced with the harsh movement. "We have to head toward the fire." Anna breathed.

Elsa nodded as she walked with a heavy limp. Anna noticed Elsa wincing every time she'd take a step.

Anna started losing consciousness and Elsa noticed. "Anna you need to stay strong, I'll get us to the fire. Rest now sweetie." Elsa said then kissed Anna's forehead.

Anna's lips formed a small smile. It's amazing how even being middle aged Elsa can treat her like she's her baby sister again.

Anna closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness. Elsa looked at her baby sister and sighed. She walked for several minutes and then spotted a cave.

She stood at the entrance and shot a ball of glowing ice down it to see if it was clear which it was. She walked inside and lied Anna down on the cave floor. She leaned against the cave wall and closed her eyes and fell into a slumber.

Elsa was awoken by the pain on her leg. She winced and looked down at it. It was still bleeding and looked badly injured. She ripped off a long length of her shirt and wrapped it around her leg. It would have to do until they find the people at the fire.

Night fell and Anna still hadn't awoken. Elsa was very concerned. She got up slowly and walked out of the cave. She would find something for Anna. If they were going to make it to the fire they would have to make it there alive.


	11. Reunited

So** I decided to update early I normally update in the afternoon but I'm busy later so here you go :) also I felt like it was boring for a while that's why I added the wolf attack for their to be a climax. Plus, Anna and Elsa will learn to work better together. The next chapter will only be about Erik, Kristoff, and Andrew :) I hope you guys are liking the story! Review and give me ideas if you want. **

Erik and Kristoff awoke tied to a tree. "Pst, Erik." Kristoff said nudging him.

"What?" Erik replied sleepily.

"We are being held prisoner." Kristoff said.

Erik looked around confused. He struggled against his bonds but it was no use. He sighed.

"Mornin ladies!" Bakar yelled.

Kristoff groaned. "You again." He replied angered.

"Awe I'm hurt that you aren't happy to see me." Bakar replied.

"Why would we?" Erik asked.

"Well I have that kid you care for." Bakar smiled.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Give me him!" He yelled.

"Um...no." Bakar said and walked off.

"I hope you have a plan reindeer man." Erik said.

"I have a plan but I have to think of it first." Kristoff replied with a smile.

"Your stupid." Erik replied under his breath.

~Anna and Elsa~

Elsa heard Anna stirring so she reluctantly opened her eyes. She noticed that Anna was not awake but she was shaking violently on the cave floor.

Elsa quickly brought Anna's head to her lap. She used a ripped part of her ripped shirt to wipe Anna's sweaty forehead.

Anna's eyes fluttered open. "E-Elsa." She said almost in a whisper.

Elsa gasped. "Anna!" She cried.

Anna struggled to keep her eyes open. She was very week and still shaking.

Elsa dampened a piece of cloth and wiped the blood off Anna's wound. Anna winced and whimpered in pain.

"Shh...I know it hurts, I'm trying my best." Elsa sniffled. She used the remaining cloth to wrap all the way around Anna's shoulder. They had no more sowing tools so this had to do.

Elsa put the water canteen to Anna's dry lips, Anna then took small sips. Elsa put the water down and continued to wipe Anna's forehead.

"We need to start moving again." Elsa said.

Anna shook her head slowly. "Y-you can't c-carry me." Anna breathed.

"I carried you this far. I'll be fine." Elsa replied.

"H-have you even t-taken care of y-yourself?" Anna asked concerned.

"Yeah I wrapped my leg." Elsa replied.

Anna shook her head disappointed. "C-clean it, then we will go." Anna said weakly.

"No Anna we need to leave now, your very weak and could die." Elsa replied sternly.

"T-then I d-die. Please E-Elsa..." Anna pleaded.

Elsa wiped her tears and nodded. She kept Anna's head on her lap as she unwrapped her leg. Her leg looked very swollen. It was a puffy pink color which is a sign of agitation. If she doesn't get it healed with medicine, she will have the same fate as Anna. They will both die if their wounds are infected.

Elsa cleaned the wound and wrapped it again. She turned back to Anna.

"T-thank you." Anna smiled weakly. Elsa stroked Anna's hair with a watery smile. "Let's go." Elsa said.

She picked up a shaky Anna bridal style and limped out of the cave. They headed toward the fire where they would find people.

Would these people help them? What if it was someone they already knew?

~Kristoff and Erik~

It was dark out and they could see the pirates gathered around the fire.

A pirate sat someone against a tree and bound his wrist to it. It was a boy they strapped to that tree. The boy leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

Kristoff squinted in the darkness. "Pst!" Kristoff said to the boy.

The boy looked over. He stared for several second. Kristoff stared at the boy with shock and happiness. "Papa?" The boy whispered.

"Andrew." He sniffled. It was emotional for him, he didn't know if his son was dead or alive and now here he is alive.

"Papa, why are you here?" Andrew asked.

"We got caught. I'm okay with that though because I can rescue you." Kristoff whispered.

"I hope you have a plan." Andrew said.

"I do have an awesome plan." Kristoff replied.

Erik bent over so Andrew could see him then when Andrew saw him he shook his head 'no' while mouthing 'no'.

Andrew sighed. "So much for a plan." He rolled his eyes.

They didn't know that a certain pirate heard their conversation. Percy watched silently. "I will get you free Andrew." He smiled.


	12. Freedom

**I may post another chapter later today because I'm in a good mood and will be bored today. It's a MAYBE though. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter :) it gets sad and one part though. Enjoy!**

It was morning when Kristoff and Erik awoke. They heard a pirate talking to Andrew. They untied him and pushed him forward.

"Where are you taking him?!" Kristoff yelled angrily.

"Someone's got to polish our boots." The pirate smiled.

Kristoff growled angrily as he struggled agains his bonds. "It could be worse." Erik said.

"I guess..." Kristoff replied.

Captain Bakar walked up to them. He lifted Kristoff's chin with his sword. "I bet you could be sold for a good price." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"That's royal garments." Bakar smiled.

Kristoff looked down at his clothes then back up. "Um- I stole these." He replied awkwardly.

Bakar laughed. "What are you? A Prince? King?" He asked.

"I'm an ice harvester." Kristoff replied.

Bakar forced the butt if his sword against Kristoff cheek. "Do you think I'm an idiot?!" He yelled.

Kristoff blinked trying to focus his vision again. The he replied "yes."

Bakar growled then walked to Erik.

"You wear royal garments too." He said.

Erik shrugged. "What is it suddenly a crime to steal royal garments?" He asked.

Bakar looked at the other pirates and they all shrugged. Kristoff shook his head. "Okay maybe this one won't sell, people don't like stupid." Bakar laughed. The other pirates laughed along.

"Fancy hair you got there." Bakar kneeled down.

"Your weird." Erik replied.

"It's not everyday I see someone with white hair at such a young age." Bakar replied.

"Okay stupid man it's platinum blonde not white." Erik informed earning a laughed from Kristoff.

Bakar's eyes narrowed as he stood back up. "Cocky are ya?" Bakar tilted his head.

He forced the butt of his sword onto Erik's eye. Erik grunted at the harsh contact.

They knew that bruises would be present soon. Soon all the pirates went to do their own duties except two who guarded them. They sat on a log and drank rum while chatting.

The heat of the sun was making Kristoff and Erik sweat. The pirates hadn't gave them water or food since they were captured.

"Hey you!" Erik yelled to a pirate.

The pirate sighed and gave his rum bottle to his friend. He walked over to them. "What?" He asked harshly.

"Can we have water kind sir?" Erik asked. Kristoff mentally face palmed himself.

"Uh...sure." He said giving Erik a flask. Kristoff looked over to Erik shocked.

The pirate walked back to his buddy. Kristoff gaped at Erik. "They will do anything when drunk." Erik smiled then drank from the flask. He then gave it to Kristoff and he to took a sip.

Bakar walked back to them. "Who gave em water?!" He yelled furiously as he ripped the flask from Kristoff's grasp.

A pirate walked up. "Me sir!" He smiled proudly. Bakar pulled out his gun and shot the pirate immediately. He dropped to the ground dead. Erik mouthed an 'ouch'.

"No one gives these idiots food or water!" He yelled. The pirates nodded quickly.

Bakar walked back over to Kristoff and Erik. He then kelt down. "I'm not done with questions." Bakar said. Kristoff and Erik rolled their eyes and groaned.

Bakar scowled. "So blondy, is that your son?" He asked.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. He had already yelled 'don't take my son' on the ship. Lucky for him, Bakar forgot.

"No." He replied.

"I can see the resemblance you fool!" Bakar yelled.

"Hey, just cause you didn't get the answer you were looking for doesn't mean you have to be mean." Kristoff replied. Erik chuckled.

"I already know that he is that strawberry blondes son! And I know she's most likely you wife!" Bakar yelled.

Kristoff only shrugged. Bakar growled. "Bring the boy!" He yelled.

Kristoff was instantly worried. They put Andrew in front of Kristoff and held his wrists.

Bakar stood and pulled out his dagger. "I'm going to ask you again. Is he your son?" He asked as he held the blade to Andrews throat.

"Why does it matter!?" Kristoff yelled.

"Because if he is your son that means that he's a prince! I can sell him!" Bakar yelled.

Andrew was wearing very casual clothes. Clothes that a commoner would wear. So they had no clue if he was royal.

Bakar sliced the blade down Andrew cheek earning a scream from the boy.

"Stop!" Kristoff screamed.

"Tic-toc!" Bakar yelled.

Andrew had tears running down his cheek along with blood. "Okay I guess not." Bakar said about to slice his neck. "Stop! He is!" Kristoff yelled.

Bakar smiled and pushed Andrew roughly into the sand. "Was that so hard?" Bakar tilted his head.

Kristoff glared with clenched teeth at the pirate. The pirates stood Andrew up and tied him to the tree.

"No food or water for him too!" Bakar yelled.

"You bastard!" Kristoff yelled.

Bakar smiled and kept walking.

~Night~

They were all asleep except for two pirates who were watching them. One was Percy.

"Hey can you go get more rum?" Percy asked the pirate.

He nodded and left.

Percy looked around to see if it was clear. It was clear so he walked to Andrew. "Andrew." He whispered.

Andrew woke up startled but Percy clamped his mouth shut. He took out his dagger and cut his bonds. Andrew smiled and lurched forward hugging the pirate. Percy was surprised but then smiled and embraced him too. "Okay let's hurry." He said walking over to Kristoff and Erik.

Andrew woke them up. They were startled but then relaxed seeing that it was Andrew. Andrew brought a finger to his lips. They nodded in understanding.

Suddenly their bonds were broken. Percy emerged and knelt down by Andrew. "We have to hurry." He whispered.

They nodded and followed Percy into the woods. A shot was fired as they ran. They could hear yelling coming from the beach. They ran as fast as they could.

After running for several minuets they knew that they lost them. They all gasped for breath. Percy looked at his side and his eyes widened. His shirt became soaked in red. He collapsed onto the ground. "Percy!" Andrew yelled running to his aid. Kristoff and Erik followed. Kristoff leaned him against a tree.

He winced in pain. "Were going to help you." Andrew sniffled. Percy shook his head. "I'll slow ya down." Percy replied.

Andrew shook his head with tears in his eyes. "He won't live long, it hit an artery." Erik said sadly.

"No!" Andrew cried as he brought Percy into a hug. Percy grunted in pain but still hugged him. They could hear more shouts getting closer. Percy made Andrew face him. "Andrew look at me." He said.

Andrew looked at Percy tearfully. "Go with your family." He ordered. Andrew shook his head crying. Kristoff and Erik kept guard so they could be alone.

"Andrew, listen." He ordered again. Andrew nodded. "I won't live anyway, go find your mom." He said.

"My moms dead." He cried.

"No boy, I saw her on a plank in the ocean. She is most likely on this island with your aunt." Percy explained.

Andrew gasped. "Really?!" He said unbelievably.

Percy nodded with a small smile. "You need to find her and you can't if your captured." Percy said.

"Percy." Andrew said tearfully. "Yes?" Percy asked. "Thank you for everything." He cried. Percy cried too. "No problem, this island isn't safe, your mom needs you. Now go." He said.

Andrew nodded and hugged him one more time. He stood up and looked at Percy tearfully. "Goodbye." He said.

"Goodbye." Percy replied.

Andrew joined his uncle and father. They ran farther away from the pirates...and Percy.

Percy closed his eyes. "Finally, I can be at peace." A tear rolled down his cheek. His body went slack against the tree.

Kristoff, Erik, and Andrew found a cave and rested there. Kristoff hugged his son tightly. Andrew cried into his fathers embrace as Kristoff rubbed his back soothingly. "Percy will be honored son. When we get back I will make it known that he saved our lives." Kristoff said.

"Thank you." Andrew sniffled. "Dad." He said. "Yes?" Kristoff replied looking down at his son.

"Moms alive." He replied.

"I had a feeling. Did Percy tell you?" He asked.

Andrew nodded.

"We will find her." Kristoff said.

"I know." Andrew replied. "And aunt Elsa." He added. Kristoff nodded.

Erik came up and lifted Andrew up into a big hug. "Hey uncle Erik." Andrew smiled.

"Hey, I missed you, ya little brat." He laughed. Andrew laughed and playfully punched Erik.

"Let's get some rest children." Kristoff teased.

Erik shook his head amused. They went to sleep in the cave. At least they could sleep in peace knowing that their family could be reunited.


	13. Have Hope

**Yay I got another chapter up today! If you haven't read the chapter before this read it because it's important. :) **

This day was potentially hot on the island. Elsa trekked through the hot forest. This forest was strange, it was very barren. Forest usually have trees everywhere but this forest had parts with no trees for miles. Elsa carried her weak sister through a part of the forest with no trees to offer her shade.

She stumbled occasionally almost falling. Anna had gotten worse since they left the cave. Elsa was worse too. "I have to rest." She mumbled to herself. Anna was asleep for almost the whole journey.

She lied Anna down against a rock then she sat beside her. "I'm so sorry Anna, I wish I was stronger." Elsa sighed.

She looked in her bag for anything but sadly her water was gone along with all the food. The only things present were weapons and pieces of now dry cloth.

She licked at her parched lips. She had been traveling for hours without a single sip of water. She found herself to be to weak to even use her powers.

She turned her attention to Anna and rubbed Her sisters wet bangs away from her forehead. She continued to stroke Anna's hair soothingly. Anna would have an occasional twitch. The shaking went down but Elsa didn't know if that was bad or good. Did she stop shaking due to weakness or healing? She presumed that Anna was weakening.

Elsa wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm...sorry Anna. I don't even know if I can make it there." She cried in defeat.

Anna opened her eyes slightly. "Elsa..." She said weakly.

Elsa sniffled and looked back over to Anna. "Anna your awake." She brightened.

Anna managed a weak smile. "Don't lose hope Elsa." She said almost in a whisper.

"I can't-" she was interrupted.

"Elsa, don't say that." She breathed. "You have never quit." She continued.

Elsa sniffled. "How can I go on? I am so weak Anna." She cried.

"There is always a way, even if it's the hard way." Anna replied.

"If the hard way is leaving you then no!" Elsa cried.

"It may not be you leaving." Anna replied closing her eyes.

"No Anna! I need you!" Elsa cried.

"Please go Elsa." Anna choked out. "Save yourself...find Andrew. He'll need you." She said as her voice died out.

Elsa clenched her teeth, her eyes pouring tears down her cheek. "No." Elsa said as stern as possible.

She stumbled up and picked Anna up even if it meant dragging her. She had to ignore her sisters pained whimpers as she pulled her injured shoulder and good shoulder. She pulled her as long as she could through the barren forest.

She finally collapsed onto the rough dry ground. Their were no leaves to support her fall only dirt and rock. She fell and whimpered in pain on the ground. She cried in defeat not pain.

"Why!" She screamed as tears rolled down her cheek. She looked at her sisters motionless body beside her on the dirt floor. "I'm sorry Anna." She cried.

She looked to the sky. If these were her final moments, why not look to the heavens as you die. She breathed a long breath and closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was a figure hovering over her before she fell unconscious.


	14. Saved

**Make sure you read chapter 13, it didn't show up on the updated stories but it is there so please read that before this chapter. Thanks :) **

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. The morning sun blinded her but her eyes slowly adjusted. She sat up with a wince. Her head hurt like hell but she tried to ignore it. She felt something weird on her leg, she looked down and saw a gel like material covering the puncture marks.

"Sorry I'm letting that leg air out." A man said startling Elsa. "Sorry." He apologized and sat beside her cot.

She knit her brows in confusion. "Oh my apologize, I'm Charles. You could say I'm like a doctor." He smiled.

The man looked to be in his late 50s early 60s but he had a kind inviting look to him.

"Hi..." Elsa replied still confused.

He smiled. "You were really beat up when some men found you. You almost died but we got the infection down." He said.

Elsa nodded slowly. "Thank you..." She replied sincerely.

"No thanks necessary." He smiled standing again.

"Wait." Elsa said. He turned back around. "Where's my sister?" She asked worried.

He smiled slightly but it wasn't one that comforted her. "She is in another tent, she was pretty much dead by time we got her here but we didn't give up. She is still alive but barely. We did everything we can, she is in Gods hands now." He answered truthfully.

Elsa closed her eyes in grief. Elsa then looked at him. "When can I see her?" She asked.

"Oh I forgot. I was actually here to wrap your leg but my mind was elsewhere." He sat back down and pulled out some white cloth.

He didn't really answer her question.

He slowly wrapped her leg. She winced in pain but the pain was less painful now.

"We have temporary crutches." He said standing and bringing a wood crutch. He set it against her bed.

"Its your choice when your up to walking." He smiled.

Elsa's lips formed a small smile. He walked out of the tent. She looked at a table next to her and saw water and a bowl of...something. A soup of some kind was there but it looked strange.

She took the cup of water and drank it quickly. She sighed in relief. Never had she craved water so much. She took the bowl of soup and drank it hesitantly. There was no spoon so she drank from the bowl. Very unqueenly but she really didn't care. The soup was actually quite tasty. She had no idea what it was in it but she didn't care.

She rested after she was done with her 'meal'. She was a asleep for quite some time because when she awoke it was nighttime. She sat up slowly. She was still dizzy but she could handle it. She grabbed her crutch and limped out of her tent with the support of her crutch.

'Which tent it Anna's?' She thought.

She walked over to the tent next to her's and peaked inside. A candle was lit beside a cot. On the cot was Anna. She walked inside and sat in the chair beside the cot.

She stroked Anna's hair. She no longer had wet bangs or looked feverish so that was a good sign. She was still very pale and her face was contorted in pain.

Elsa pealed back the sleeve of Anna's shirt. Her shoulder had white squares covering certain areas. The squares were cloth, they were probably keeping the medicine in her wound. The sight of those large claw marks down Anna's shoulder sickened Elsa. She stroked Anna's shoulder slightly causing a small twitch from Anna. Elsa frowned seeing how much pain Anna was in.

"I have faith in her." Charles said causing Elsa to jump in shock. "Sorry. I need to stop doing that." He apologized.

Elsa nodded with a small smile. "May I?" He asked gesturing toward the empty seat beside her. Elsa nodded.

He sat beside her and watched Anna. "Her breathing is steadying." He said.

Elsa nodded watching Anna as well. "She is a strong one." He said.

Elsa stroked her hair again. "Yes she is." She whispered.

"You do speak." He chuckled. Elsa smiled.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

She looked up at him. She shrugged. "I don't know if I should say." She replied.

He leaned in toward her. "Who am I going to tell?" He smiled.

Elsa smiled. "It's Elsa." She replied.

His smile disappeared and he stood straight again.

"Is there something wrong?" Elsa asked.

He shook his head. "No my Queen." He smiled.

Elsa knit her brows together in confusion. "Your-"

"Yes." He answered immediately.

"But how?" She asked.

"Do you remember that shipwreck 24 years ago?" He raised a brow.

She gaped in shock. "My parents ship." She replied.

He nodded. "Crazy storm but not crazy enough to have killed everyone." He replied.

"How many survived?" She asked.

"18 men and one woman." He replied.

"Were my parents part of those 19?" Elsa asked.

He smiled. "I think you should meet our leaders tomorrow." He replied standing.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Goodnight." He said and walked out of the tent.

'Im excited over nothing, my parents are dead. That man could be crazy or lying.' Elsa thought.

She layed her head down beside Anna on the cot and held Anna's hand. She closed her eyes and went into a slumber.


	15. They're alive?

The morning sun brightened the tent causing Elsa to have no choice but to awaken. She yawned and look around her tent. It wasn't her tent though it was Anna's.

She looked down at her little sister. Anna was looking better each day. It made Elsa's hope grow. She looked to her side and saw two bowls of that strange soup and two glasses of water.

She drank the cup of water and sat back in her seat sipping at her soup. After she was done she set it back down and stood with her crutch. She leaned down and kissed Anna's forehead then left the tent.

Right went she walked out of the tent she was greeted by Charles. He smiled. "Good morning, Your Majesty." He smiled.

"Please, just Elsa." Elsa smiled. He smiled back. "Would you like to see our leaders?" He asked. Elsa nodded.

They walked toward a pair who were talking to a man. Charles coughed. A man with strawberry blonde hair turned around. His hair had white streaks around various areas and he had a couple wrinkles. He looked to be in his mid 50s. A woman next to him had brown hair. She also had some white streaks in her hair and some wrinkles. She looked to be in her early 50s.

Elsa stood planted in place, shock displayed on her face. She was looking into the eyes of her parents. She recognized them but they didn't recognize her.

"Sir, we found this woman and her sister yesterday severely injured in the barren part of the woods." Charles explained.

Elsa's father smiled brightly. "The more the better. What is your name miss?" He asked.

Charles smiled at Elsa knowing that she was their daughter. "Uh-um..." She said still in shock.

Adgar, Elsa's father looked at Charles raising a brow. Charles chuckled. "May I?" He asked Elsa. Elsa nodded slowly.

"This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He replied with a bright smile.

Adgar and his wife Iduns smiles vanished. They stared at their daughter with shock.

"Elsa?" Idun cried.

"Hi, mama." Elsa cried.

Her mother engulfed her in a tight hug almost making Elsa fall backwards with her crutch. Elsa wrapped one arm around her mother. She looked up at her father still hugging Idun. "Papa?" Elsa sniffled.

"Elsa." He cried hugging his wife and daughter. They cried in each other's embrace for several minuets. Then they separated.

Idun wiped her tears and spoke. "What happened to you?!" She asked worriedly.

"Wolves, dehydration, and falling...a lot." Elsa sighed.

Idun held her hand to her mouth saddened. "My poor baby." She replied.

"I'm so glad your okay Elsa." Adgar said.

Elsa smiled. "Where's Anna?" Adgar asked, his voice filled with worry.

"She is in the hospital tent, she got attacked really bad and lost a lot of blood. She's still asleep." Elsa sighed in sadness.

"Adgar we have to see her." Idun said. Adgar nodded.

"She's not looking her best, I'd wait till she's awake." Charles replied.

Adgar nodded in understanding. They walked over to a log and sat. "So Elsa, we want to hear it all." Adgar said. Idun nodded.

Elsa sighed. "Where do I begin? It's been like 11 years." She sighed.

"How old are you now?" Idun asked. She hated having to ask that question.

"32." Elsa sighed.

"Wow, we missed out on so much." Idun replied teary eyed.

Elsa didn't know how to reply to that so she changed the subject. "The kingdoms really flourished these past years." Elsa said.

"How so?" Adgar asked.

"Well I'm married so the citizens really like Erik as their king." Elsa replied.

"Married." Adgar narrowed his eyes.

"She's 32 dear." Idun replied with a smile.

"Still..." He replied.

"Anyway, I don't have a child but Anna does." Elsa said.

"Ah! I can't wait to meet him or her!" Idun was so excited.

"He's 10 and very much like his mother." Elsa smiled.

Adgar and Idun smiled. "Who did she marry?" Adgar asked.

"An ice harvester." Elsa replied.

"I'd love to hear how she met an ice harvester." Idun replied curiously.

"Oh that is such a long story." Elsa sighed.

"I'm guessing they are very worried about you two back in Arendelle." Adgar said.

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck. "They aren't in Arendelle, their somewhere here." Elsa sighed.

Adgar and Idun looked at each other worriedly.

"We will find them." Adgar replied.

"Little Andrew got taken by pirates." Elsa replied.

"Pirates! I'll rip their bloody heads off!" Adgar replied angered.

"She named her son Andrew?" Idun asked.

"Yeah." Elsa smiled.

Idun smiled fondly.

"So Elsa, how's the powers going?" Adgar asked.

"Very good." Elsa smiled.

"Were proud of you that you learned to control it. Well I assume their controlled." Adgar said.

"I am in control. It was Anna that taught me." Elsa replied.

"We would love to hear how." Idun said.

"That's in the story of how they met so we will wait for her." Elsa replied.

Adgar and Idun nodded.

"Can you show us something?" Adgar asked.

"Sure..." Elsa replied. She looked at her hands. Her powers were weak yesterday but maybe it was better since she was stronger.

She held out her hand and formed a beautiful icy sword. The sword had designs on the handle so it made it look gorgeous.

Idun and Adgar gaped. "That is amazing." Adgar replied taking the sword.

Elsa smiled.

He examined the sword closely. "It's actually sharp." He said surprised.

Elsa nodded. "That's nothing." Elsa replied.

Idun and Adgar looked up at her and raised a brow.

"Some other time though, I'm still weak." She said.

"Of course." Adgar replied.

Elsa stood up with her crutch. "I need to rest." She said.

They nodded. "Okay, can we walk with you?" Adgar asked.

"Of course." Elsa smiled.

They walked with her back to her tent. "I love you guys." She smiled.

"We love you too." Adgar smiled. Idun nodded.

They hugged once more then went their separate ways.

Elsa laid in her bed and sighed. "Please find us boys." She closed her eyes.


	16. Chased

**This is my last post for a little while. I need to get off the media and handle getting rid of my stress. This is not the end though, thank you for all the support! **

"Are we almost there papa?" Andrew groaned.

"I only spotted that second fire yesterday Andrew, were at least a day away." Kristoff replied.

"Ugh! Can you carry me?" He raised his arms to Kristoff. Erik chuckled.

"Your 10 for Gods sake!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Carry. me." He replied sternly.

Kristoff groaned. He bent down and lifted Andrew with a grunt. "Just like his mother..." He mumbled.

Erik gave Andrew two thumbs up from behind. Andrew chuckled.

They walked for hours or in Andrews case hung on. They finally rested under some trees. No caves were around.

They all sat leaned against a tree with a fire going. "Will we be there tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"Yep, unless we run into problems." Kristoff sighed closing his eyes.

"I hope mama and aunt Elsa's there." He sighed.

"We all do." Erik replied.

They all went fast asleep. What would tomorrow hold.

~Morning~

"Wake up son." Kristoff said shaking Andrew.

Andrew sat up with a yawn. Kristoff handed him a bunch of berries. "Breakfast, we will eat on the way." He said.

Andrew nodded and stood.

They were on their way to the fire once again. They walked for an hour already becoming bored and tired of walking.

There was a low growl. Andrew stopped and turned around.

Kristoff stopped. "You okay son?" He asked.

"I thought I heard something." He replied.

A growl was heard again. They all heard it.

"Run." Kristoff said sternly.

They nodded and followed Kristoff. A pack of wolves jumped out of the brush and followed.

"Don't split it's the stupidest thing to do!" Kristoff yelled.

'Why do I have a feeling Anna and Elsa would have' Erik thought.

"Papa I can't run fast!" Andrew yelled. A wolf was gaining on him. Kristoff slowed down and stabbed the wolf that was about to jump on Andrew.

A wolf suddenly pounced onto Kristoff's back. He fell to the ground as the wolf clawed at him. The wolf was immediately impaled by ice. Kristoff stood back up shaking the pain off. He needed to protect his son.

Erik stopped. "Erik run!" Kristoff shouted.

"I got this! run!" He yelled.

Kristoff didn't argue he ran past Erik with his son.

Erik raised both of his arms. Large spikes shot out of the ground stopping the wolves. They barked and bit at the ice but it was like a jail. They gave up and walked away.

Erik smiled and ran to catch up to Andrew and Kristoff.

"Okay I finished them." He said to them.

Kristoff saw a wall of spikes from far away. Kristoff looked at Erik angered. "You couldn't have done that sooner?!" He yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Erik shouted.

"My son could have died!" Kristoff yelled back.

"Well he's alive! And your lucky I even have powers!" He yelled.

"You can be so childish and selfish Erik!" Kristoff yelled.

"Shut up ice harvester!" Erik yelled.

Andrew saw blood running down his fathers ripped shirt. "Papa." He tugged on his shirt.

"Wait Andrew." Kristoff replied.

"Because being a ice harvester is so offensive you bratty King!" Kristoff shouted.

Erik balled his hands into fist. "Papa!" Andrew yelled. Kristoff looked down. Erik looked down at Andrew too.

Kristoff understood why Andrew looked worried. He started to feel drowsy suddenly making him collapse.

"Papa!" Andrew yelled.

Erik suddenly bent down and pulled an unconscious Kristoff to a sitting position. "He's been attacked on his back." Erik said.

"Will he be okay?" Andrew asked.

"If the people at the fire have medical then yes." He replied. He grunted as he lifted Kristoff and put him on his shoulder. Andrew was impressed. Kristoff was a big dude and Erik was just medium.

"Let's go." He grunted.

They started walking toward the fire once again. What they didn't know was that the barren forest was ahead. Would they make it through?


	17. Authors note

**Hey guys someone informed me that it wouldn't have been 24 years since the shipwreck. I am REALLY bad at math so I'm really sorry guys. It's a good thing this story is fictional so it doesn't really matter. Sorry for that error. And thanks guest for informing me of that. :) there's nothing I can do about it but I don't think you guys really care. Thanks for helping me get better at writing! I love constructive criticism. Bye for now!**


	18. Barren Forest

Erik, Andrew, and a unconscious Kristoff walked through the barren forest. Erik groaned. "He is so heavy!" He exclaimed.

"We can take a break Uncle." Andrew replied.

Erik sighed then nodded. "Okay but only for a short time." He said.

They went and sat against a rock. He leaned Kristoff against the rock beside him.

Erik took out his water flask. "Here Andrew, you take the last." He offered it to him.

"Thank you." Andrew smiled then drank it.

Kristoff's eyes fluttered open.

"Goodmorning sunshine!" Erik exclaimed.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and sat up with a wince.

"We need to keep moving, were almost there." He said.

"Well Kris you didn't carry yourself for miles, I needed a break." Erik replied.

Kristoff knit his eyebrows together. "You carried me?" He asked.

"No you levitated all the way here." He replied sarcastically.

Kristoff ignored the sarcasm. "I knew you cared!" Kristoff smiled.

"No I care about Anna and she would kill me if I left you." Erik chuckled.

Kristoff rolled his eyes again. "Well your rested so let's go." He said.

"It's hard carrying your fat ass!" Erik replied.

"I can walk now." Kristoff said.

He stood up wobbly. Erik helped support him as they walked.

"Im glad your okay papa." Andrew smiled.

Kristoff smiled down at Andrew.

They would make it to the fire by late afternoon.

~Sorry for the short chapter! I'm really busy right now but the next chapter will be better!~ ~Nowimfrozen~


	19. Coming together

**Quick question! Have any of you seen "The Host?" I'm thinking of what story to do next. That doesn't mean I'm doing that I just want to know. Review please! Thanks! :)**

Anna opened her eyes slightly. The bright sun was overwhelming against her tired eyes. When her eyes adjust she felt something against her stomach and looked beside her. It was Elsa.

She smiled down at her and stroked her hair. Elsa was never a heavy sleeper so she awoke at the touch.

"Anna?" She spoke tiredly as she lifted her head.

"Hey." Anna smiled.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled happily. She hugged Anna tightly. Anna winced and groaned.

"Sorry." Elsa apologized and let go.

Elsa looked at Anna with eyes full of worry. "How do you feel." She asked.

"Still in pain but better than before. Thank you by the way." Anna smiled.

"It's my job to protect you." Elsa replied.

Charles walked in the room.

"Goodmorning Princess!" He greeted.

Anna looked at him confused. "How?-"

"I'm from Arendelle, we all are." He replied.

"We?" She asked.

"We are the ones who accompanied your parents on their journey. Sadly our ship sank but not all died." He explained.

Anna wasn't sure how to reply. That was a lot of news to take it. "Are my parents here?" She asked uncertain.

He smiled. "Yes ma'am."

Anna looked at Elsa shocked.

"It's alot to take in." Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"We will go see them when you are well." Elsa said.

"Oh yeah. I need to fix up that shoulder of yours." Charles smiled.

He went and sat beside Elsa. "May I?" He asked gesturing to her shirt sleeve.

She nodded.

He pulled down the sleeve just enough to expose her shoulder.

He delicately removed the white square. "I will need to stitch it." He said.

Anna nodded hesitantly. Elsa held her hand.

He got the supplies and started stitching at the large claw marks.

Anna whimpered in pain but Elsa was there to comfort her.

After stitching he wrapped her shoulder in white cloth. "Done!" He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He smiled and then left the tent.

Elsa grabbed the cup of water off the table beside Anna and gave it to her. Anna drank it and sighed. Elsa chuckled.

Last she gave her the soup and she drank it happily.

"Are you tired?" Elsa asked.

"A little." Anna replied.

"How about you rest then I'll go get mama and papa." Elsa said stroking Anna's hair.

"I never thought I'd hear that again." Anna smiled.

"I guess we will have to get used to it." Elsa smiled.

"Please stay with me." Anna mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Always." Elsa smiled.

Anna slept and Elsa took a nap herself. Elsa had only awoken when she felt Anna stir. She lifted her head and saw Anna's smiling face. Oh how she missed that smile. "Why are you so smiley?" She asked.

"I'm just happy to see you." Anna replied.

Elsa smiled and stood up. "I'll be back." She said then placed a kiss on Anna's forehead.

Elsa left the tent.

~Elsa~

She limped over to her parents with her crutch. Her parents were talking to Charles. Elsa approached them.

They smiled at her. "Hi sweetie." Idun said hugging her daughter lightly.

Elsa loved feeling her mothers hugs again.

"I was telling them about Anna." Charles said.

"Okay. Anna actually wants to see you guys." Elsa said.

They smiled. "Well let's go!" Adgar said excitedly. After all he hadn't seen Anna in years.

Idun and Elsa chuckled and headed towards Anna's tent.

They arrived outside the tent. "Wait one second." Elsa said then went in alone.

"Can mama and papa come in?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Anna smiled.

Elsa nodded then went outside again. "Okay." She said to her parents.

They walked inside the tent and saw Anna laying on her cot with a blanket covering her all the way up to her stomach.

Idun held her hands to her mouth to cover her sobs. Tears slid down her cheeks when she saw her daughter.

She walked to Anna slowly and sat beside her. Anna watched her mother with watery eyes.

Idun placed her hand on Anna's cheek. "My baby." She cried.

"Hi mama." Anna cried.

Idun lunged at Anna and pulled her into a hug.

Anna whimpered in pain.

"Mama she's hurt." Elsa said.

Idun let go immediately. "Sorry honey." She apologized.

"It's fine." Anna replied.

Adgar walked up to Anna and kneeled down beside her. He tucked one of her loose strands of hair behind her ear as tears rolled down his cheek. "Anna..." He cried.

"Papa..." She cried.

"I love you." He said as he cried into her hair.

Anna and her father had always been very close. They were never separated when they were younger and together. Anna loved her father and he loved her.

"I love you too." She cried.

Elsa was crying as she saw the seen before her.

He smiled at her then took a seat beside her and Idun. Elsa sat on the bed by Anna.

"You look so grown up." Idun smiled.

"Well being a mother puts some years on you." She replied with a chuckle.

"Indeed." Idun chuckled.

Anna sighed in sadness when she started thinking about Andrew.

"We will find him Anna." Adgar said.

"He's with the pirates." Anna replied.

"Maybe not. Anna, Kristoff could have found him or Erik." Elsa explained.

"Yeah maybe." Anna nodded slowly.

"Your husband sound like a nice man Anna, he probably hasn't stopped looking for you or Andrew. A father wants his family whole." Adgar explained.

Anna smiled and nodded.

"So how did you and the ice harvester meet?" Idun asked.

"That's such a long story." Anna groaned. Elsa chuckled and nodded.

Suddenly a yell was heard. A man opened the tent.

"Sir there are people here." He said.

"Who?" Adgar asked.

"A big built blonde man, a man with white hair, and a little boy." He replied.

They all looked at each other with widened eyes.

"Erik!" Elsa smiled.

"Kristoff and Andrew!" Anna smiled.

"Send em in here." Adgar ordered.

The man nodded and left.

"I guess we can tell this story as a whole family now." Anna smiled.


	20. Family

**Please continue to review! I hope your still liking the story, I will admit that it hasn't been my best story. I'm not very confident with it. So please let me know what you think.**

Erik,Kristoff, and Andrew arrived at the village. Men quickly approached them and asked if they needed help. Erik told them to take Kristoff to a doctor and they did.

"The leader wishes to see you." A man said.

"Okay then, lead us." Erik replied.

The man nodded and led them to Anna's tent.

The man gestured for him and Andrew to enter and they did.

Elsa, Anna, and even Adgar and Idun froze at the sight of their loved ones. Adgar and Idun had not met Erik and Andrew yet but of course they would learn to love Erik. They loved their grandson by default.

"Mama." Andrew cried as he ran past Adgar, Idun, and his aunt. He lunged at his mother and hugged her tightly she winced but she didn't care about the pain. They cried in each other's embrace. Anna kissed his cheeks, forehead, and lips. She loved seeing her baby again. Andrew continued to cry on his mother.

Idun cried at the sight. She knew how much happiness Anna must be feeling. Nothing's better than being reunited with your baby.

Adgar smiled. He loved seeing the little boys happiness.

Elsa stood up and leaned onto her crutch. "Erik." She smiled.

"Elsa..." He sighed in happiness. He walked swiftly to her and wrapped her into a tight hug. He kissed her forehead and cried. "I love you so much." He sniffled.

"I love you too." She cried.

He lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. They smiled at each other.

Suddenly a body latched onto her side. It almost caused her to fall. She looked down and saw Andrews smiling face.

She hugged him with her available hand. "Hello snowflake." She cried.

"Hi aunt Elsa." He sniffled.

She wiped his tears then bent down and kissed his forehead. "Where's your papa?" She asked.

He turned back to his mother. "Papa got hurt so he is with the doctor." He said.

"Will he be okay?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Yes." Erik smiled. Erik walked over to Anna and hugged her lightly.

Then he turned to Adgar and Idun. "I'm sorry but who are you?" He asked.

Adgar stood up so he was at eye level with Erik. "I am Adgar, Elsa and Anna's father." He smiled.

Erik looked at him shocked. Idun then stood.

"I am their mother, Idun." She smiled.

He bowed his head at them then stood up straight. "I am King Erik." He smiled.

They smiled.

Just then Kristoff opened the tent. The sight before him made him freeze in shock.

"Kristoff!" Anna smiled.

He moved past everyone quickly and bent down by Anna. Tears fell from his eyes. He stroked her hair. "Anna." He cried into her hair.

She used her good arm to wrap around him. He kissed her lightly on the lips then he started kissing her nose and cheeks. She chuckled as did he. "I love you so much." He sniffled.

"I love you too." she cried.

He stood up and saw Adgar and Idun. "Am I dreaming or are you their parents?" He asked.

They chuckled. "We are." Adgar smiled.

Andrew walked up to his grandparents. They looked down at him.

"So...I do have grandparents?" He said unsure.

Adgar rubbed his strawberry blonde locks playfully. "Yes you do." He smiled.

"You look just like your mother." Idun smiled.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Everyone says that." He groaned.

"Because you do, and you act like her." Elsa said causing everyone to chuckle.

He ran back to his mother and jumped onto her causing her to whimper.

"Andrew your mother is hurt, be gentle." Elsa said sternly.

He looked at his mother worriedly and as soon as Kristoff heard he bent back down to her.

"What happened mama?" He asked.

"Just a run in with some wolves." Anna replied.

"Wow just like us!" He replied.

Everyone looked at him confused. (Except Kristoff and Erik)

"Yeah we ran into wolves too. I hate to admit it but Erik saved us." Kristoff chuckled.

"How did he save you from a pack of wolves?" Adgar asked.

"I made an ice wall." Erik replied simply.

Idun and Adgar looked at each other shocked.

"Your like Elsa?" Idun asked.

"Let's explain all this when Kristoff and Anna are up to it." Elsa said walking up and side hugging Erik.

Adgar sighed. "Were a weird family." He said.

Everyone nodded.


	21. How we met

**IMPORTANT! This chapter sucks because I am having writers block. I'm going to take a break from this story and do a series of one-shots! I am going to be taking request on what you want the one-shot about! The first one-shot will be up soon! Thanks! **

After their happy reuniting they retired to their beds. Elsa and Anna stayed together and the others went to their separate tents. They all were able to sleep peacefully that night.

The sun had risen as did everyone else in the village. Elsa and Anna were already awake and sat in silence as they ate their breakfast.

Anna sat her bowl beside her. "Elsa can I leave this bed now...? Anna groaned.

"I'll ask the doctor." Elsa smiled and stood. She walked out of the tent then returned minutes later.

Charles and Elsa walked in and sat by Anna. "Okay Princess-"

"Just Anna please." She smiled.

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay Anna I'm going to sit you up." He said.

She nodded and he sat her up slowly. She winced but the pain was not as bad.

"Okay I'm going to lift your arm slowly." He warned.

Anna nodded slowly.

He lifted her arm causing her to whimper. "How bad is the pain on a scale from 1 to 10?" He asked.

"Five." She answered.

"That's not bad considering the fact that you almost died." He replied.

"Who almost died?" Kristoff asked walking in.

"Anna." He replied.

Kristoff walked over to Anna and kissed the top of her head. She smiled. Even Elsa smiled. She knew Anna must have been feeling so much happiness just with that one simple touch.

"Here you go." Charles said as he set a crutch beside her.

"I can leave?" Anna asked.

He nodded with a smile.

She sighed in relief.

Charles then left.

Kristoff slowly helped Anna stand. He supported her.

She felt really dizzy and they could tell that she was weak.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sighed.- "I'll be fine."

He nodded and gave her a crutch. He stayed by her side just in case.

They walked out of the tent out to the middle of the village.

She spotted her son, and parents sitting on some logs. They approached them and Kristoff helped Anna sit.

Andrew ran to Anna. He hugged her neck. "Mama guess what?!" He yelled. Elsa went and sat by Erik.

"What?" Anna smiled.

"Grandpa and Grandma told me about you and aunt Elsa's childhood!" He smiled.

Adgar and Idun smiled. They were still getting used to the whole Grandparents thing.

"Did they now..." Anna raised a brow.

"They told me you and aunt Elsa got into the royal chocolate stash a lot." He smiled.

"You mean like you do ALL the time." Anna gasped dramatically.

"I guess I am like you." Andrew laughed.

Everyone started laughing. He ran to his aunt and sat beside her.

"Hello." She said ruffling his hair.

"Hey aunt Elsa when will you have a kid?" He asked.

Elsa looked at Erik and raised a brow. Erik shrugged. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Maybe someday." Elsa chuckled.

"Mhm." Erik nodded.

"Let's not talk about my daughter having a child right now I still can't believe Anna does." Adgar sighed. Idun nodded.

"So how did you all meet anyway?" Adgar asked.

"Well our story is pretty romantic." Erik chuckled.

"Uh.. not really." Elsa replied causing everyone to laugh.

"Anyway! We met when she was visiting Sweden." He smiled.

"Your from Sweden?" Adgar asked.

"Yep a Prince from the kingdom of Konungariket Sverige." He smiled.

"Oh nice!" Adgar replied impressed.

He nodded. "I was just a lonely Prince walking through the halls when suddenly the Queen of Arendelle walks into the kingdom." He sighed I'm remembrance. "And I thought wow is she beautiful!" He smiled.

Everyone Awed except the men.

"So one day I see her in the gardens and it's the middle of winter, and I thought she's not even wearing a coat!" He laughed.

Everyone smiled in amusement knowing Elsa doesn't feel the cold.

"So I thought that was weird but then I see her making snow out of thin air!" He adds excitedly.

Elsa leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"And i was like wow I'm not alone, she's just like me." He smiled.

Elsa kissed his cheek.

"Then I saw that we were meant to be together." He smiled.

"Okay that's cute but our is cuter." Kristoff smiled.

Erik scoffed.

"We mine as well tell how you found out about Elsa's powers." Kristoff said.

Anna nodded. "I'll start I guess." Anna said.

They nodded.

"It all started on the day of Elsa's coronation..."

The family told the story of love and sacrifice, and how they did end up having a happy ending.


End file.
